1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to business analysis systems and methods. Generally, the present invention relates to a novel business analysis tool used by businesses to ascertain, analyze and expand their value proposition; and particularly ascertain whether, at any time, a business is providing value to their customer, quantifying how much value is being provided and, how to reinforce or fix a businesses value proposition.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Presently, the importance of a sustainable business value proposition has recently been the subject of numerous business analysis books and publications, as businesses seek to differentiate themselves in a world of increasing technology availability and ever shortening product cycles. Unfortunately value is a very subjective thing and may mean many different things to many different people. Consequently, the insights developed for creating and driving a business value proposition have sometimes been difficult to apply from one business or industry to another.
It would be highly desirable to provide a new process/tool to help businesses focus on the importance of expanding their value proposition.
It would be further highly desirable to provide a portable and fact-based tool that quantifiably determines, at any time, if businesses are providing value to their customer, how much, and what to do to reinforce or fix their value proposition.
It would be further highly desirable to provide a portable and fact-based business management tool that facilitates analysis and planning of a business venture.
It would be further highly desirable to provide a portable and fact-based business management tool that may be used to manage cost and investment.